Why you should never let Gir in the lab while working on an invention
by InvaderAlison
Summary: While working on a new evil invention to take over the human race, Zim gets pushed into it by Gir and the results aren't good. Crappy summary I know, but the story should be better.
1. Chapter 1

Why you should never let GIR in the lab while working on inventions

Okay, I just want to apologize for not updating in so long. I didn't have internet, and when I got it back, my computer would let me on the internet for about two minutes, and then it would give me the blue screen of death, and now that I have a new computer, my "O" button is sticking, so yeah.

Also, that arts program thing Olivia was in, forget about that, she isn't. She is in Ms. Bitter's class all day. And, they live in MN. Because I want them to. -.-  
(V) (;,,;) (V) Zoidberg does too.

I have kept you waiting long enough, now on with the story!

Life was good. The birds were singing, the sun shining, neighbors waving to each other in the morning sun, and in a certain cul-de-sac, several feet below the surface of an odd green glowing house, an Irken was very relieved that his 'DNA destructor' was almost done after several hours of work.  
Zim was welding one last piece to his destructor, and was almost done, when Gir can down.  
"Hi Master!"  
"Gir! Don't move! I am almost done with my DNA destructor and I do _not _want you to mess it up."  
"OOH! Whass it do?"  
"It turns whatever goes through it into what they hate the most. I shall use it by throwing the Dib into it, and, while he is distracted, I shall kidnap him and put him in the chamber of torture, thus getting out of my way and I can finally take over this planet."  
Gir walked up to it, and almost put his hand in, until Zim saw.  
"I said stand still!"  
Gir just stood there as told. For about five seconds. He then got bored and decided he wanted to play with his master.  
He tip-toed up to Zim, then started running. He planned on jumping on his head; instead, he tripped over his own feet and bumped into Zim, knocking him into the machine. There was a bright flash of purple as his DNA morphed.  
"Aah!" He yelled out in pain. It felt to him as if he had been splashed with water. His hands, feet, head, back and squeedly-spooch hurt pretty badly, when all of a sudden, the pain in his hands and feet went away as the purple light faded and then disappeared. In a slow and achy manor, he pushed himself up off the floor. His vision was blurred, but he could sort of see where the elevator was. He stumbled towards it as Gir strolled alongside him, ready to help his master up if he fell.  
Zim felt like he was going to puke. His energy level was low, and his intelligence wasn't quite as sharp as it used to be. For some reason, he wanted nothing more than to just lie on the couch and close his eyes.  
He walked to the window and saw Olivia walking down the street. He opened the door and went outside. He tried to yell out to her but he couldn't find the strength. The sunlight alone was making his head hurt worse, noise wasn't helping. He instead ran as best he could, even though he could see he was unstable, and bumped into Olivia, causing her to drop her bag and send papers flying everywhere.  
"Whoa, sorry," She said, not knowing who she was talking to because Zim had bumped into her from behind.  
"Ol- Olivia," Zim said weakly.  
"Oh hey, Zim," she said, still picking up her papers. When she turned around, she looked confused. "That's weird, I thought I heard Zim." She looked around for Zim  
"Olivia, I'm, I'm right here."  
Olivia looked back to him. Her eyes widened and she dropped all the papers she had just gathered.  
"Z-Zim?" She said, startled and confused.  
"Yeah, I just- I just said that," He said, still weakly, "what's wrong with you?"  
Olivia shook her head slowly. "Not me, you."  
"What?"  
Olivia took out her phone and opened the camera app. She switched to the front lens and held it up for Zim to see. When he looked at the phone, his reflection, and the fact that he was still lightheaded, made him fall over. He had blonde hair, pale white skin, and green eyes. Then he noticed his hands felt weird. He took off a glove and saw that instead of three, he had five white fingers on each hand.  
Then it occurred to him. When he had fallen, he had landed on his back, and felt the same pain through-out his whole back. He carefully patted his back with his hand. His Pak was gone. He brushed the top of his head, his hands running through his new hair; his antenna were gone too.  
"No, no! It can't be! I'm a human!" No faster than he had screamed that did he realize it made his head hurt more. He grabbed his head as he sat up.  
Olivia knelt beside him. "Let's get you to your base, you really don't look that well," she said, still trying to comprehend what was happening. She helped Zim up and helped him walk to his base so he wouldn't fall over. When they got inside, computer said  
"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!"  
"It's alright computer it's Zim. Something went wrong with an invention and it turned him human."  
She helped him on the couch, and watched as he fell over, almost asleep. He yawned.  
"What is this feeling of no energy?" He asked.  
"You're sleepy."  
"YAY!" Gir yelled. Olivia and Zim ignored him.  
"But, Irkens don't sleep."  
"You're not Irken right now. Right now, you're human."  
"Don't remind my amazing Zim brain."  
"Sorry."  
He groaned, then said "It's fine."  
"What all hurts?"  
"My glorious head, back, and squeedly- spooch."  
"Well, that kind of makes sense. Your head because of your antenna, your back from your Pak, and your squeedly-spooch because you have human organs now."  
"You're right." He gripped his stomach in pain. "How long will this last?" he asked in pain.  
"Just go to sleep, it should feel better when you wake up."  
"How do I fall sleep?" he asked. Irkens never sleep, so he had never really fallen asleep before.  
"Just close your eyes and, I guess it just goes from there."  
Zim closed his eyes and before he knew it, he was out.  
Olivia got up and turned to Gir and computer.  
"Gir, you have to be quiet, master is sleeping. Okay?"  
"Okay!" Gir whispered.  
Then she said to computer "When he wakes up see how he feels, let me know anything happens." With that, she left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER- I do not own Invader Zim or any of the songs (if there even will be/are any in here) in here. I only own Olivia, her parents, April, Kate, Crystal, Laura, Amber, Alex, Sierra and Kayla.

I have pictures on Deviant art!  
Here are the links!  
Human Zim- art/Zim-human-357388771?q=gallery%3Aakortu15&qo=0  
Olivia- art/Download-1-357388361?q=gallery%3Aakortu15&qo=1

Also, I started a photography facebook page, and need as many likes as I can get, so if you have a facebook account, please like "Golden River Photography" for me!

Zim rubbed his eyes and sat up. He looked down at his hands, still pale white, still five-fingered. He sighed disappointedly at the fact that he was still human. The pain had subsided for the most part and he did feel better. His vision was better, and he could walk better.

Zim- Computer!

Computer - Whaaaat?

Zim- Where is Olivia?

Computer- She left. She said to see how you were feeling when you woke up. So, how are you feeling.

Zim- Better yet annoyed that I'm _still _human.

Computer- It's only been three hours, sir.

Zim- Three hours? How did time pass so fast?

Computer- Because you were sleeping.

Zim- You dare tell me what I already know?

Computer- Did you know that?

Zim- Y- Well, (he then groaned in frustration and said) your legs are stupid!

Computer- I don't have legs or any limbs at all.

Zim-Silence!

Zim walked out of his base, into the cul-de-sac, and to Olivia's house. When he got there and rang the doorbell, a woman that Zim had never seen before answered the door.

Woman- May I help you?

Zim- I must speak to Olivia.

Woman-Miss Olivia isn't here right now; she went down by the school grounds. (Zim turns and walks to the schoolyard without another word.)

-At the school-

Dib and Olivia were at the schoolyard. They were sitting on the swings, when Olivia saw Zim walking to them.

Olivia- Be right back. (She runs off, out of Dib's sight and talks to Zim)

Olivia- Hey, how are you doing?

Zim- Well the pain Is gone, but I am still aggravated that I am still human.

Olivia- I figured.

Zim- (Looks over to where Dib is sitting) The Dib is here?

Olivia- Yeah. So, are you gonna tell him it's you or make up a fake identity?

Zim- (ponders for a second) I guess I should make a fake identity.

Olivia- So, what should I call you?

Zim- (ponders, then shrugs his shoulders and says) I don't know, what are human names?

Olivia- Zachery, James, Cameron, Brandon

Zim- Yes, I shall be called 'Brandon' until back to normal. (Zim and Olivia walk over to Dib)

Dib- (looks at Zim) who's that?

Zim- I'm Brandon.

Olivia- (while Zim and Dib talked Olivia tapped into Zim's thoughts. It almost made her laugh; how hard Zim was trying not to scream. She sent a thought to Zim) _If you hate it this much, why don't you just tell him who you really are?_

Zim- (Thinking back to her) _this will at least give me a break from him bugging me_

Olivia- (thinking to Zim) _True_

After about ten minutes, Zim was about ready to explode, so she and Zim left. They walked back to his base and Dib went home. When Zim and Olivia walked through the base, Gir ran up to them.

Gir- Hiya, Master!

Zim- (Looks at Gir, a little confused, then looked to Olivia and said) cute robot, is he yours?

Olivia- (thinking Zim is joking she looks at him and says) very funny.

Zim- I'm serious.

Olivia- Seriously? (Zim nodded) You really don't remember him?

Zim- No, why should I?

Olivia- Because he's _your _SIR unit.

Zim- Sir unit?

Olivia- yeah, '_standard issue retrieval unit'._

Zim- Oh. (Zim then grabs his head because it hurts really bad, but only for a second, then the pain is gone. He looks at the pile of piggy's laying on the floor, then he looks to Gir and says) Gir, how many times have I told you not to leave your toys on the floor?

Gir- (in duty mode) Yes sir! (he walks away humming)

Olivia- Wait, I thought you said you didn't remember him.

Zim- I did?

Olivia- yeah.

Zim- Hmm. Computer! Come up with an analysis to explain what happened

Computer- (silent for a moment while running analysis, a beeping sound can be heard. Computer then says) analysis complete. When you were pushed into the DNA mutation device, your Irken DNA was transformed into human DNA. You are completely human, Zim; there is no Irken part of you left, and if you don't get changed back to normal soon, then you will lose all memory of anything Irken related. The bad news, though, is that it has already started.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Invader Zim or its characters.

Zim and Olivia, even Gir (a little) looked concerned and shocked.

Olivia- That was enlightening.

Zim-What am I going to do? I can't let this happen!

Gir- Master, do you like cheese?

Zim- (ignores Gir and paces around the floor) I could try to alter it to reverse the effect, but that would take too long. I could go back in time to stop Gir from running into me, but the space/time object replacement device broke, so I would have to build a new one. (Zim continues to pace as Olivia is standing trying to think of something that could help, but had no idea what. She didn't know anything about this kind of thing. Then Gir came up to Zim and asked)

Gir- Master, do you like bologna?

Zim- (When Gir said 'bologna', that's when he got it.) I've got it! (Olivia looked up at him) I will create a tack and put Irken DNA into it, just as I did to the Dib to turn him into bologna. (Zim chuckled at the good part of that memory.) That was neat. Computer, how much time do we have left until this takes full effect?

Computer- Anywhere between one second, and a thousand years.

Olivia- (sarcastically) At least you can plan accordingly.

Zim- I have to get to work. (He goes over to the elevator in the floor and disappears as Olivia turns and leaves.)

Zim is down in his lab, and before he can even start to gather what he will need to make the tack, his computer speaks up.

Computer- Zim, won't you need Irken DNA for this tack?

Zim- (For the most part he is ignoring computer) Yes.

Computer- And where do you plan to get it?

Zim- From myself… Oh, right. (Thinks for a second before getting an idea.) Computer! Call invader Skoodge! (Computer calls Skoodge as Zim stands there, waiting, growing impatient.)

Skoodge- Hiya Zim, I'm glad you… Aah! A human! (Looks around then grabs a neon green wig.) Hiya, fellow human.

Zim- (Quite annoyed at this point.) It's me, Zim, Skoodge. I need your help.

Skoodge- Zim? Did you change your disguise? I think the other one is more convincing than this one.

Zim- (Sighs) Look, Skoodge. As much as it pains my glorious self, I need your assistance.

Skoodge- Really? (Smiles really wide) Finally! I would be honored, Zim. I will be over a.s.a.p. (Hangs up)

Zim- (Starts walking to the elevator, when he feels a rush of pain hit him like a baseball. He falls to the floor holding his head.) No! Not now! (His vision blacks out for a few seconds, and everything is quiet. He looks around the base.) Where am I?

Computer- Um, in the lab.

Zim- I never knew my house went down this far. And who said that?

Computer- I did, me, Computer.

Zim- I have a talking computer? Neat. Now, uh, could you please tell me how to get back to the main floor? (Computer is silent.) Hello?

Computer- You, you said, please?

Zim- Yeah, it's polite to say please and thank you.

Computer- Oh lord. We have to fix you, now.

Zim- what's wrong with me?

Computer- Uh, nothing. Just come upstairs with me, and we will call Olivia, and we, being the only sane ones that remember anything about your Irken life without trying to show it to the world, will help you think of something.

Zim- Irken? What is that? Doesn't it mean annoying?

Computer- (under his "breath") With you, often times yes.

Zim- What was that?

Computer- Oh, nothing.

UPSTAIRS

Computer- I will call, (sees Zim looking out the window at something.) What are you looking at?

Zim- There's some kid at the door. He looks familiar.

Computer- (suspicious) What does he look like?

Zim- Black, pointy hair, glasses, and a bit of a large head.

Computer- That's Dib, don't answer the- (He was too late, Zim opened the door, and was face to face with Dib.)

Zim- May I help you?

Dib- Brandon? What are you doing here? This is Zim's house.

Zim- Who's Zim?

Dib- The alien menace that lives here.

Zim- That isn't possible, I live here. I haven't seen an alien here.

Dib- But, Zim lives here. I've seen him here many times, he's kicked me out several times, he's even let me in once so we could stop Tak.

Zim- Tak?

Dib- She is another Irken alien.

Zim- There's that word again. My computer said something about it, but it didn't make any sense.

Dib- What exactly did it say?

Zim- Something about my- (he was just about to tell Dib what Computer had said to him, when he saw Olivia.) Hey, Olivia! (Dib turned around and saw Olivia.)

Dib- Hey, Olivia!

Olivia- Hey Z- (Sees Dib there.) Brandon, and Dib. What a surprise.

Dib- Olivia, (pulls her close to tell her a secret. He whispers) your friend thinks he lives in Zim's house.

Olivia- (doesn't know what to say. Whispers ) He's nuts.

Zim- Well, Olivia, I need to talk to you.

Olivia- Okay, bye Dib.

Dib- (Confused) Um, bye?

Olivia- (shuts the door in a fast manor.) Computer, how long has he been like this?

Computer- Only about 5 minutes.

Olivia- Alright. (Turns to Zim) Zim, how much do you remember?

Zim- Why is everyone calling me that? Olivia, you're my best friend, you know my name is Brandon.

Olivia- (sighs frustrated) Computer, did you by any chance catch anything on camera that could help?

Computer- I was just gonna say that I found footage of him falling into the device.

Zim- (confused) what is going on?

Olivia- Just watch.

They both lookup at the computer screen

_Zim was welding one last piece to his destructor, and was almost done, when Gir can down._

_Gir- Hi Master!_

_Zim- Gir! Don't move! I am almost done with my DNA destructor and I do not want you to mess it up._

Zim- Whoa, an alien? Dib was right!

Olivia- (chokes down a laugh. She never thought she would ever hear him say that.)

_Gir- OH! Whass it do?_

_Zim- It turns whatever goes through it into what they hate the most. I shall use it by throwing the Dib into it, and, while he is distracted, I shall kidnap him and put him in the chamber of torture, thus getting out of my way and I can finally take over this planet._

_Zim- (Gir walked up to it, and almost put his hand in, until Zim saw.) I said stand still!_

_Gir just stood there as told. For about five seconds. He then got bored and decided he wanted to play with his master. He tip-toed up to Zim, then started running. He planned on jumping on his head; instead, he tripped over his own feet and bumped into Zim, knocking him into the machine. There was a bright flash of purple as his DNA morphed. _

_Zim-Aah! (He yelled out in pain. It felt to him as if he had been splashed with water. His hands, feet, head, back and squeedly-spooch hurt pretty badly, when all of a sudden, the pain in his hands and feet went away as the purple light faded and then disappeared. In a slow and achy manor, he pushed himself up off the floor. His vision was blurred, but he could sort of see where the elevator was. He stumbled towards it as Gir strolled alongside him, ready to help his master up if he fell.)_

Zim/Dib- Whoa!

Zim- (He, Gir and Olivia gasp as they look to the door, where Dib is standing. He grabs his head in pain and bends over a little, then he snaps back up with the look of death in his eyes, like every time he saw Dib.) Dib! What on Irk are you doing here!?

Dib- I was coming to ask Brandon something, but, you're Brandon!?

Zim- Not by choice, you big headed idiot!

Dib- _I'm _the idiot!? _You're _the one that did _this _to yourself! (they both got an intense look of hatred and death in their eyes as they tried to tackle each other to the ground, but they couldn't move. There was a purple beam that encircled them individually that was coming from the ceiling.

Olivia- (To computer) Thank you, Computer.

Computer- My pleasure.

Olivia- Would you to stop fighting for one second? You both have bigger problems.

Dib- What do I have to worry about?

Olivia- Well knowing Zim, that ray has either started doing something to your organs or is currently destroying your camera, so you can't show any pictures of him.

Zim- (Chuckles) It's doing both.

Dib- What!? Let me out of this thing!

Zim- Why should I do that?

Dib- Because as long as I am trapped in here, you are too.

Zim- (moans) fine! But if you do anything to try and get me caught, so help me I will tell your sister you broke her stupid human gaming device.

Dib- (Pales completely just at the thought. His expression changes to one of annoyance and sort of a pouting look) Fine. Deal.

Computer- (lets them go) You know, Zim, maybe he could help us.

Zim/Dib- What!?

Computer- Well think about it. Zim, you would be able to boss him around, you know, like practice for when you take over the earth, and Dib, there is only so much time before the effects are permanent. If he doesn't get back to normal in time, he will be human forever, and you will never be able to prove he is an alien. No one would have a reason to believe you.

Zim/Dib- (They look at each other, then down at the floor in a pout. Mumbling) Fine.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Okay... I know... I am in trouble for not posting for a long, long, LONG time. but it was the end of school so i was studying for the finals, then the first day of summer vacation i left around ten to leave for Tennesee because of a wedding, and the internet sucked, then i was in the car for eight hours, three days later, on my way to florida with my grandparents and younger sister, where we would stay for a month. I tried to get on my computer two days later to work on my story, but it wouldn't load and did this 'system repair' which fixed nothing by the way, so i had to wait a week for my gramm to take it to get it fixed and they replaced the hardrive, and it still isn't working that great, being slow and stuff. I had already had part of this chapter done, then when they replaced the hard drive, i lost it, and had to start over -.- *sighs* _stress_. so here you go! p.s if there are any odd words, my mouse courser is jumping around randomly.  
I do Not own Invader Zim -.- *sigh* _sadness_.

Zim, Gir, Dib and Olivia were down in the lab. Zim was at the work table, Dib was in restraints, Olivia was sitting up against a wall, earbuds in, doing something on her phone, and Gir was using her leg as a pillow as he slept. It had been about an hour and a half when Zim finally announced he was done.

Zim- Finally, I have finished it. If possible, it is even better than the first one I made.

Dib- (quietly, to himself) Are you sure there isn't balongna meat again?

Zim- (shoots Dib with a glare) I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that.

Dib- Whatever floats your pathetic Irken boat.

Zim growls but ignores the temptation building inside him to shoot Dib with some kind of ray to turn him into a meaningless earth fish.

Zim- So help me, Dib, if you don't- (he was cut off by an intense pain shooting through his head.) No, not again! (grabs his head in his hands and fell to the floor, trying to fight it, but failed. After a second more, he looks up and around.) Hey Dib, Olivia, strange dog thing. (Gir squeels) What is this place?

Dib- Uh, this is the basement, and you were just about to let me out of these restraints.

Zim- Oh, sorry about that.

Dib- All water under the bridge. (As soon as he is out of the restraints, he grabs the tack from Zim.)

Zim- (this sparked some anger and caused a 'glitch as it caused his head more pain and then he quickly jumped back to his normal self.) Filthy Dib human, give that back! (He tackles Dib to the ground, trying to get the tack from Dib, who was trying to keep it away, and Olivia just kinda watched, Gir on her back piggy-back style, still asleep. She kept looking from Zim to Dib untill one of them gave a small cry of pain. It was Dib.)

Zim- You pathetic human! Do you have any idea of what you just did? You injected yourself with Irken DNA! That was meant for me not you!

Dib- I really don't care about that at the moment! How much time do I have before It starts to take affect?

Zim- I made it so the affects would take affect as of immediately.

Dib- great, just great.

Zim- Well this never would have happened if you didn't take it from me!

Dib- Well none of this would have happened it you hadn't come to earth!

Olivia- (whistles, loudly, causing the other two to cover their ears.) Look! You both more important things to do than fight! Dib, I don't know much about Irkens, but I do know that they cant survive without a pak, which you won't have. And Zim, why don't you just make another one?

Zim falls to the floor holding his head tightly, as thought trying to keep it together from exploding. When he opens his eyes, he can't see straight, and feels as though he will throw up.

Olivia- Zim?

Zim sits himself against a table nearby, unable to stand.

Zim- (he understands what she means since he saw the video. Shakes his head) Brandon. But at this point, what difference does it make?

Olivia- Right.

Dib- Great, _now _how is he gonna fix this?

Zim- What exactly just happened?

Dib- (all in a huff) You were gonna make a tack with Irken DNA to get yourself back to normal, but then i got poked with it, now I have Irken DNA and you still have human DNA.

Zim- So how do we get back to normal?

Dib- Maybe you could go back to your planet, find someone that knows about this stuff. And then never come back.

Zim- (shoots Dib a glare and for a second, Dib can't tell if it was Zim or Brandon glaring at him.) (still glaring) that could work except A) I don't know how to get there anymore and B) I look nothing like I did before.

Dib- (irritated) Well, is there anyway your computer could tell you how to copy the formula?

Zim- How Should I know!? I don't even remember it!

Dib- And whos fault is that!? I'm not the one that fell through my own device that switches DNA!

That was when Zim lost it. He yelled out in anger and tackled Dib, once again, to the floor as they began to fight. Olivia watched for a bit, knowing it was no use trying to get them to stop, when she heard Gir's voice chirp up.

Gir- You wanna get me a suck monkee?

Olivai- (looks at the fight scene, then to Gir, still clinging to her back) Sure. Let's go.

Zim and Dib continue to fight, 10 year old boy style, for a few moments longer. Dib threw a punch at Zim's face, which he dodged, but they both noticed that Dib's hand had started to turn light green.

Zim- Dude, what's happening to your hand?

Dib- Ah man, the affeccts are already starting. As much as I hate to say this, we need to work together to get this issue fixed before it is too late.

Zim- Agreed. (Zim thinks back to earlier. When Olivia talked to his computer, all she had to do was talk to him like he was a person.) Uh, computer?

Computer- (complaining) Whaaaaaat?

Zim- Uh, do you know what we can do to get back to normal?

Computer- We could try to contact the tallest?

Zim- Who?

Computer- Your leaders.

Zim- My leaders are just, taller than everyone else?

Dib- That's exactly what I said.

Computer- They might know how to reverse this.

Zim- Wait, won't they find it wierd that a human is calling them? I wouldn't even know what to say.

Computer- Here. (A small table apears next to them with an earpiece.) Put this in your ear and I will tell you what to say. But remember, no matter what they say, you have to make them believe that you still know who you are, so sound confident at all times.

Zim- Right. (He puts the ear piece in and walks to the elevator that had just apeared, with Dib following. When they get up to the house level, Computer contacts the tallest. Zim is a bit nervous, not exactly knowing what to expect.) (Thinking) _Confident. Just stay confident. _(The screen goes to static for a second, then the screen showed the tallest, looking as confused as Zim did.)

Computer- (Through ear piece) Now copy me. Greetings, my Tallest.

Zim- Greetings my tallest, Invader Zim reporting in. (He did a great job of mimicking, well, himself. It sounded as if nothing had ever changed.)

Tallest Red- Zim? What happened to you?

Zim- Well there was an incident in the lab with one of my inventions, and I need to know the formula to create Irken DNA so I can get back to normal.

Tallest Purple- Why do you need that from us? All Irken's have that information in their memory drive stored in their pak.

Zim- Yes my tallest, but after the incident, my memory comes and goes and I have no clue as to where my pak is.

Tallest Purple- And that is our problem, how?

Zim- It's just- (He was cut off by another terrible pain from his head, as he fell to the floor again. Dib and the tallest watched, the Tallest were confused as to what was going on.) (Removes his hands from his head and stands up.) Wha the, what's going on? (looks to the moniter where the tallest are watching, getting annoyed.) My tallest? How long have you been on transmission?

Tallest Red- Too long. You were saying?

Zim- Many appologies, my tallest, but I have to attend to something in my lab. (Zim runs off to the elevator with Dib following, as the transmission ends.)

INT. ZIM'S LAB

Zim was rushing around, trying to create the mixture before he turns again. He noticed that the time he was his normal self was getting smaller and smaller.

Zim- (Gets to the last thing he needs, only to realize he is all out.) (Annoyed) Great, just great.

Dib- (sitting off to the side, out of Zim's way the green had already gotten up just passed his wrist.) What now?

Zim- If you must know, earth pig, I am out of chitslisck.

Dib- What?

Zim- It comes from a Viguntas, a man eating plant back on Irk.

Dib- And let me guess, you need to go and get more in order to finish the formulas, and you are going to bring me along because there is the great chance that I will be eaten by, whatever the plant is, and you would love to get rid of me.

Zim- Pretty much. Unless you want to die ten minutes after the full affect of the Irken DNA due to the fact that you won't have a pak.

Dib- (grumbles, looking down to the floor) Fine.

Zim smiles triumphantly as he and Dib walk to the elevator that will take them to the voot cruiser. The two of them got in and took off to Irk.


End file.
